This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Corresponding via electronic data communication, such as e-mail, has become a commonly accepted way of communicating. Not only in personal life but also in a business environment nowadays most written communication is carried out via e-mail. However, besides the obvious advantages, like the ease of use, fast delivery and the like, for example, new employees having a problem or query about an internal tool or process often are not able to identify who to turn to. This often leads to time consuming searches which often include asking and e-mailing the incorrect people. Besides these problems on the user side, also technical disadvantages, such as, the congestion of networks and server capacities occur.
Another frequent problem is that e-mails are sent to too many people, for example, by the accidental use of a large distribution list, most of whom simply ignore the e-mails, often not willing to even delete e-mails because it is too time consuming. This again leads to wasted server capacities.
Accordingly, in light of increased electronic communication, there is a need for enhancing the process of addressing the correct recipients in order to reduce network traffic and to reduce the use of server capacity, and to increase productivity.
Especially, in a business environment, there is a problem of sharing knowledge, and receiving assistance on specific topics meaning that it is difficult in a larger group of people to find the right person or people to address with a specific topic.